Real-Life Fairy-Tale Moments (1: Cinderella Moment)
by PhoenixedDragon
Summary: Natsu watched Lucy walk into the guild, making her uneven way towards him... The girl had just made one of her more dramatic (and memorable) entrances into Fairy Tail, wearing only one high-heel shoe while yelling a pretty venomous "I just had a Cinderella moment!" when a perplexed Gajeel had (kindly) asked, what the fuck her problem was. Full summary inside.


Hello dear everyone,  
It's been ages—more like months—but I've been busy as hell.  
Anyways, this is the first one-shot in the "Real-life Fairy-Tale Moments" series of interconnected one-shots. It's a NaLu, and it's dedicated to a good friend who had a bday way back when in September and has been complaining about the lack of simply NaLu stories. This one's for you.

* * *

Summary: Natsu watched with secretly amused and ever wondering eyes as Lucy fully walked into the guild, finally making her uneven way towards him and sitting beside him with a loud and annoyed huff, her arms landing on the bar's counter heavily. He smiled inwardly, the girl had just made one of her more dramatic—and memorable, in his most humble opinion—entrances into Fairy Tail. After all, she had ungracefully glided inside while wearing only one high-heeled shoe and yelling a pretty venomous, "I just had a Cinderella moment!" when a perplexed Gajeel, now recovered from their first wit battle, had kindly—meaning derogatively—asked, in that naturally charming—understood as masterfully untactful—way of his, what the fuck her problem was. His partner was truly a weirdo, but he couldn't help loving her for it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Real-Life Fairy-Tale Moments"

1: Cinderella Moment

Natsu Dragneel sat on the edge of his stool close to the bar in Fairy Tail, his right foot betraying his annoyance as it tapped on the floor impatiently. He was waiting for his partner, the lovely, and equally challenging, Lucy Heartfilia, to make an appearance. They were scheduled to leave for a mission, and she was late—v_ery_ late, as the clock on the wall sardonically reminded him every freaking second of every god-forsaken minute of every motherfucking hour.

_Women_, he couldn't help but think, externalizing the complaint with a dramatic roll of his eyes. He waved a well-trained hand towards Mirajane, signaling his need for a refill. This was his third. Clearly, he'd been waiting for too damn long.

The drink came promptly, though, lighting up his mood ever so slightly. The shot glass had just touched his lips, when the guild's doors slammed open, revealing a stiff dark figure standing by the threshold. Soaking wet, and with eyes that promised painful punishment beyond the humanly conceivable, his partner had finally appeared. Her disheveled hair, which he assumed had once stood primly set in its usual pigtails style, now stuck to her forehead and cheeks, droplets dripping occasionally from the tips. Muscles tensed, body hair erect, skin shimmering due to the rain, and teasingly see-through clothes tightly pressed to her curvaceous body.

_Well, fuck._ He gasped, then gulped, swallowing a deep breath of surprise meant to reign in his desire. He dared not say it, but he very much liked what he saw. A lot. Not like he would comment on the matter, though. No. He had seen those eyes before; he wasn't stupid. He didn't want her to unleash all that frustrated anger on him. He'd much rather keep staring at her from a distance, where he sat safely away from her vindictive feet and hands. Besides, his position did provide a most advantageous view. At the thought, he couldn't help leaning back on the counter to grant himself a better observation angle.

Eyes unabashedly perusing her, it took a moment for them to finally meet Lucy's brown orbs. It was then he noticed she had been trying to calm herself down before searching for him and sending an apologetic glance his way. The gesture meant her anger wasn't directed at him, that she was most likely upset for some other (and probably ridiculous) occurrence…like getting caught in the rain.

He smiled that charismatic, carefree grin that characterized him—and which he knew she secretly loved—knowing it would tell her everything she needed to know without the need for words: He was not mad at her lateness, and was just glad to see her safe and sound. That was what was most important. The annoyance from earlier had slowly began to evaporate when she entered through that door; and well, her physical state was an added bonus he hadn't been counting on—regardless of him knowing for a fact Lucy would not appreciate said firm-held belief of his. Not that he was planning on telling her, anyways. Again, no matter how many times the Frozen Stripper, bane of his existence, a.k.a Gray Fullbuster, insisted on it, he was not an idiot.

The stellar mage nodded, yet failed to return his smile with one of her own, then started her way towards him.

And that was when he noticed. When everyone else noticed. And when Gajeel decided to make a comment he would regret less than five seconds later. Natsu scoffed as he put the now empty glass back on the bar's counter. _Amateur_. Everyone who knew Lucy knew well enough to never make snappy remarks when she had _that_ look in her eyes. The one that spelled ungodly painful and spirit-shattering retorts one never quite forgot or got over from.

The blond mage stopped in her tracks, turned towards the iron dragon-slayer but did not speak. She merely chose to stare at him, directing a glare dark and deadly enough to make the man flinch and take a step back. Few could say to have ever accomplished such a feat, but Lucy just stared, unceremoniously restarting her walking as if nothing particularly extraordinary had happened once she felt content with his reaction. Natsu had to withhold a condescending grin—stupid Metal-head should've known better—and suppress a proud grunt and nod—Lucy had left the prideful Gajeel Redfox speechless. Nice. Lucy—1; Metal-Loser—0.

Natsu watched with secretly amused and ever wondering eyes as Lucy fully walked into the guild, finally making her uneven way towards him and sitting beside him with a loud and annoyed huff, her arms landing on the bar's counter heavily. He smiled inwardly, the girl had just made one of her more dramatic—and memorable, in his most humble opinion—entrances into Fairy Tail. After all, she had ungracefully glided inside while wearing only one high-heeled shoe and yelling a pretty venomous, "I just had a Cinderella moment!" when a perplexed Gajeel, now recovered from their first wit battle, had kindly—meaning derogatively—asked, in that naturally charming—understood as masterfully untactful—way of his, what the fuck her problem was. His partner was truly a weirdo, but he couldn't help loving her for it.

"Are you okay?" he ventured to ask after eying her disarrayed—and sinfully sexy—form for a few unsettling seconds. Voice low and wary.

Her head snapped towards him. "Do I look okay?" she seethed back at him.

Natsu raised his hands in a placatory manner. "All right, all right, I give," he said, letting a small smile appear on his face. Lucy's eyes narrowed, not entirely amused by his comment. "I swear I didn't mean anything by it." He paused, watching her eyebrows furrow questioningly before she sighed and closed her eyes in what he knew was an attempt to release some stress.

"So, what happened?" he asked next, his eyes set on her face, waiting for her light-brown orbs to open and find his again.

Lucy straightened in her seat, letting her hands fall over her lap. "Like I told Gajeel," she responded, her tone lighter than before, "I just had a Cinderella moment."

"And may I," Natsu treaded carefully, "ask what the hell that means?"

Lucy's gaze relaxed as he spoke, her anger dissipating as she saw the genuine confusion in her partner's eyes. Her lips curled upwards, but she held back the giggle threatening to come out.

"I mean, seriously, what the fuck is a Cinderella moment?"

Lucy burst out laughing, her head quickly thrown back in mirth. She couldn't help it. Oh, she was upset, no doubt about it, her new and expensive and exclusive pair of shoes was completely ruined, but the way Natsu had inquired about what had made her angry, had forced her to see things slightly differently. Hell, it was impossible to maintain one's bad mood around Natsu Dragneel, even when said bad mood had been caused by said fire mage. She shook her head, settled down.

Wiping away the tiny tears of joy that had begun to form, Lucy refocused her gaze on her partner. He was looking at her warily, confusedly, while he scratched the back of his head with his right hand as if hoping the action would miraculously grant him the answer he was seeking. "Ah, Lucy, you sure you're all right?" she heard him ask. "You have that funny look on your face again."

"Yes, yes, of course," she answered automatically, dismissing his question with a hand. She leaned forward, her demeanor regaining some of its previous darkness as she finally registered his last words, and with a well-manicured finger poked his chest, saying, "And to what funny look are you referring to, mister?"

"Nothing, nothing," Natsu instantly replied, knowing he couldn't make any mention of her weirdness now or risk getting a Lucy Kick in the face. Not happening. He grabbed her hand instead, excusing the need to touch her with the more obvious one to dispense with the dangerously filed finger that seemed to want to drill a hole in his chest. "So," he added almost immediately after, "really, why are you wearing just one shoe?" The question came out before he was aware of what he was saying, and for a moment, he dreaded a most likely violent response. But Lucy surprised him, leaving her hand in his and offering him a lopsided, if still hesitant smile.

They stared at each other for an almost magical minute, their eyes focused solely on the person before them. For that brief moment… He leaned forward, approaching her, and wondered if he would finally taste her rain-coated lips.

"Well, you know the fairy tale, don't you?" Lucy asked, breaking their would-be moment. She straightened in her seat, increasing the distance between them.

He should've known smooching Lucy inside the guild only came to fruition in his super secret fantasies no one, not even his persistently obnoxious partner, brother/son, and sweet tormentor of his life—also known (ironically) as Happy—knew about. _There goes hoping, _he told himself_._

Annoyed with himself for posing the question that ruined his chances for female-lip-suction delight, possible tongue-licking heaven, and doubtful-but-still-desirable breast-groping bliss, he chose to antagonize her. Yes, he was that petty. Not that he cared, really—even if he'd probably regret it later, once his hormones and libido calmed down and he came to the realization that this wasn't the best time to kiss Lucy for the first time and confess his (slightly) deeper feelings for her. None of that actually mattered right now. He was, for all technical matters, cock-blocking _himself_. Talk about pathetic! He growled inwardly. He really was hopeless…and a piss-poor excuse for a grown-up male. Who needed asshole, wannabe-perfect posers competing for her affection when he pretty much burned his own chances to a crisp all on his own? Hopeless…but he still had a reputation to uphold.

"That's the one about the crazy chick who pawns her domestic animals to some creepy old crone so she can go to a ball, right?"

"Natsu!" Lucy chastised at the same time her free hand swatted his right arm.

The dragon-slayer grinned, getting the reaction he had been hoping for. Teasing Lucy was too much fun. If he couldn't kiss her, he could very well aggravate her a little. At least he could get _some_ pleasure out of that. Chuckling, he (half-heartedly) apologized, "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Lucy waited a moment, assessing the validity of his apology, then sighed. "Fine…" she let out, starting to roll her eyes.

"No, really, please, tell me. I want to know," he interrupted.

For a second, she felt embarrassed, but the shame evaporated the moment he let that incredible smile resurface. "Well," she began again, "what is she famous for? Cinderella, I mean."

Natsu didn't answer, simply stared at her; and she wished he didn't enjoy teasing and riling her up so much. It was almost endearing, and it bordered on the intimate, and it never failed to send her mind towards thoughts of love, relationships, and other similar topics she had labeled as forbidden due to her own state of denial. Nope, she did not feel anything particularly special for her partner.

She beheld that wide, carefree smile he never failed to give her when she needed it most almost hypnotically. Nope, no feelings whatsoever.

Lucy shook her head; this was so not the time to get into another mental debate with herself about her allegedly growing feelings for Natsu Dragneel. Not now, and not in the next few hundred years, preferably. However, despite her intentions otherwise, his silence achieved exactly what it was meant to do—she lost her patience. "The shoe, goddamn it!" she forced herself to enunciate clearly and not scream in his face. "Cinderella lost her slipper at the ball, and that's how the prince found her and then married her!"

Natsu cocked his head casually, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "I never did quite get how no one else in the kingdom had the same shoe size as her," he stated with faux nonchalance. "Weird, huh?"

"That is it!" Lucy bellowed, standing up in the process. "For Mavis's sake, Natsu, I had one hell of a nasty day, and your ill-timed humor is not helping!" she began to monologue. She slipped her sandal off, holding it for him to see. "This was my newest pair. Today was the first time I wore them, too! And, oh, it had to start pouring, and oh, I had to fall into that puddle of death—that I swear had a mind of its own—and not only ruin my outfit, but also lose one of my sandals in the process! I spent gods know how long crouched on the dirt trying to find the stupid shoe.

"You see this?" she yelled, pushing the dirty shoe to his face and pointing at a mudded strap he guessed could have been blue at some point in the past. "It is ruined! Ruined! You know for how long I starved so that I could afford them? Do you? All for it to—_literally_—go down the drain fifteen minutes after I left my house!"

"Why would you wear a new pair of expensive shoes for a mission, anyways?" Natsu interrupted.

Lucy quieted, mouth agape, her train of thought abruptly cut. Like hell she would tell him she had chosen to wear the new teal, white, and black sandals to look cute _for him. _She couldn't even admit it to herself, for crying out loud! So, instead of answering, she faked offense. "Arg! You're impossible," she let out in between her panting, though her initial anger had mellowed down. He did actually have a point. But women sometimes did things that didn't make much sense when they were trying to get the attention of a man. Not that she was doing that…at all.

She sighed. She was tired, hungry, upset, and in no shape to go mission seeking with her crazy partner any time soon. Exhausted and defeated, she slid back onto her stool, dropping her head over her crossed arms resting on the counter.

Noticing the change in her mood, Natsu chose to end his teasing. He knew pushing Lucy any farther would stop being friendly fun and turn into bullying. He scooted closer to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. She ignored him, as he had expected, so he began to lightly poke her exposed cheek. "Come on, Lucy, open your eyes," he said, suppressing a chuckle when she puffed and childishly shook her head in response.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know I was only kidding," he continued, his finger pushing the air out of her pout-inflated cheek.

No response.

"Don't make me start tickling you, Lucy, because I will," he warned playfully. "I have tickling-loving fingers, and I'm not afraid to use them."

Her left eye opened lethargically, and she frowned disapprovingly. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered, almost tauntingly.

"Oh, I would," he responded, the grin on his face widening significantly and tingeing with deviousness. "You see, my partner had a rough day, and I need to see her laugh. I don't like it when she's sad."

Damn the man! He could be too sweet sometimes, mind-barriers-shattering sweet. "Is it so wrong that I tried to see my bad day with some humor? At least it was a lighthearted way to deal with the fact that I lost my new, expensive, and pretty shoe."

Natsu blinked, unconsciously tightening his arm around her. Could this woman get any cuter? The face she had when she said things like that was beyond adorable; and he wanted nothing more than to hold her closer. No, he couldn't blame her for that, and he seriously doubted anyone else could. It was also weird as fuck, weird as only Lucy could get, but, as stated before, he actually liked her weirdness.

"No, it isn't," he said, "and I'm really sorry you lost your new shoe."

Lucy eyed him intently, evaluating his words and finding, for the first time that day, complete honesty and genuine concern. "Thank you, Natsu," she almost whispered. "I am sorry I ruined the mission and made you wait for me for nothing."

He smiled, straightening and forcing her to stand up with him. "Let's get you all cleaned up, Miss Cinderella. We'll leave tomorrow."

Natsu was about to grab her hand and lead her back to her apartment when Happy popped up beside her. The cat watched her for a moment, his eyes canvassing her body from head to toe. Said eyes were also growing more mischievous by the second, making the fire mage uncomfortable; he didn't like that look one bit. It spelled trouble with a capital and bolded "T," penned in bright red.

"Ah, Lucy, you do know I can see your underwear, right? I kinda like the sequence blue bra. Nice color. Flashy. I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much."

"Eeeek!" Off went Lucy's shriek, heard in every damned corner of the guild and beyond. The blond wasted no time in blushing all fifty-three shades of red, wrapping her arms around herself, and racing out of the guild at fast speeds.

Natsu sighed, turning his less-than-amused eyes to the Exceed literally rolling on the counter laughing. He was so never getting any. Ever. If he wasn't cock-blocking himself, he could always count on the obnoxious blue cat to do it for him. There was no way he was following Lucy back to her apartment now. She'd only scream and call him a pervert, and then Lucy-Kick him out of her place. As previously established, he wasn't that stupid, and, contrary to popular belief, didn't have a death wish, either.

"Nice one, Happy," he venomously hissed, wishing that, for just three minutes, glaring could kill.

"I know," the cat responded, taking a moment to stop his laughing spree, and not at all noticing the sarcasm and murderous intent behind the dragon-slayer's words.

Natsu scowled, his mood completely ruined. Fully turning towards the door, he began his retreat out of the guild. On his way out, he made sure to punch Macao for staring too long at his partner's chest.

"What the hell was that for?" the man yelled, clearly annoyed, behind him.

He barely looked back, but pointed menacingly at his guildmate when he answered, "You know what you did, old man." The man had the decency to look away and keep silent, so he didn't feel the need to bitch-slap him some more before he left.

Half an hour later, walking down the cobblestone Magnolia streets, Natsu's full grin suddenly flashed back onto his face. Oh, he had just come up with the most brilliant idea to get himself (hopefully permanently) off the no-action bench. As he rushed downtown to the commercial district, skipping like a smug ten-year-old who has just won little league and thinks he's now short of conquering the world, he took a moment to mentally thank Lucy for her weirdness.

After all, if it hadn't been for her messed-up way of cheering herself up, he'd never realized the perfect way to get that upgrade in their relationship—because, being totally honest here, switching statuses from only friends to more than friends with Lucy was undeniably an upgrade. And, following on that thought, an upgrade only he should ever have any access to. He couldn't deny the growl that formed deep within his chest, not that he really wanted to, either. If he could've shrugged with indifference, he would've done so in a heartbeat, but since he was running, it proved almost impossible…and sort of pointless. Yeah, he could unabashedly admit he was possessive of someone who wasn't actually his. Sue him. No one was perfect; and, as what he considered to be a universally acknowledged truth by now, he was _that_ unrepentantly smug about his own flaws.

In short, he was a selfish, possessive, overindulging bastard who wanted his partner, had tired of waiting, never played by the rules, and had absolutely no room for guilt trips or remorse. Like he'd said before, he wasn't perfect. Although, he personally thought "faults" was too strong a word to qualify said traits; they were more like strengths… Okay, so he also had a little bit of an ego problem. But who could blame him? He was fucking Natsu Dragneel. Hello! He was awesome. He did recognize he had one weakness, though—his love for his nakama, his deeper love for his father, and his deepest love for (if all went accordingly, the soon-to-be-his) Lucy.

As his destination came in sight, he smirked. _Cinderella moment, indeed!_

* * *

Lucy paced around her living room intent on finding one of the books she had placed aside for research for her novel. For the life of her, she couldn't remember where she had left the old tome she'd borrowed from the library. Needless to say, she wasn't in the best of moods. Replacing those books was expensive, and she was still—surprise, surprise—tight in the money department. Damn that obnoxious pair of shoes she'd worn for a grand total of fifteen minutes, maybe an hour if she counted the time she had one-heeled her way to Fairy Tail. They had royally screwed her.

It had been over a week since the incident and her guildmates still didn't let her forget it. Apparently, her "Cinderella Moment" had become a sensation, and others had started using the saying in their daily lives. Whatever, at least they weren't making fun of her for her total emotional breakdown…and no one seemed to remember the indecent exposure, thank the high lords above. She had to admit, though, it had become quite entertaining learning how her friends had their own real-life fairy-tale moments.

The first one to use it had been Levy, which hadn't been all that shocking. After all, Levy was an ingenious and fun sort of gal. What had surprised her was the fact the blue-haired mage had applied the term to someone other than herself. To make matters all the better, Levy had qualified Gajeel Redfox, of all people, with a _female_ character instead of a male. A _princess_, to be precise, and the memory never failed to conjure a sly smirk on Lucy's face. Suffice it to say, the iron dragon-slayer had been less than amused, but given that he had a soft spot for the solid script mage, had begrudgingly withstood all of the teasing that followed. What could she say? Karma was a bitch. He liked to dress her up in embarrassing Playboy bunny suits and act as backup dancer to his torturous so-called concerts, and the world punished him by turning him into a prissy, longhaired blond who waited for her prince charming, lips puckered and ready for kissing, up in her tower. Life was good that way.

Completely lost in her own thoughts, Lucy failed to notice the familiar but unexpected figure perched on her windowsill. Natsu had been watching her for at least five minutes as she moved from one side of her living room to the next rummaging the place for some unidentified object, her expression changing from annoyed to amused every few seconds. He chuckled, shaking his head and smiling. Lucy was seriously a weirdo. Clutching the carton box closer with one hand, he raised the other and greeted the blond, "Hiya, Lucy!"

The stellar mage startled, screaming her surprise while her hands flew up to her chest. Now facing him, shock turned into anger. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her hands fisted. "Natsu! What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled, her tone undoubtedly castigating. "How many times do I have to explain you can't just show up unannounced?"

By the time she had finished yelling, Natsu was already standing by her bed, completely disregarding her words. "What're you doing?" he asked as he approached her. "Are you busy?"

Lucy sighed, knowing she was fighting a lost battle. She couldn't, however, give up on the hope that one day, _miraculously_—'cause it'd only take that, a fucking miracle—, he'd listen to her and stop showing up like he owned the damned place. She watched him as he came closer, and her eyes fixed on the box he carried under his arm. She answered absentmindedly, "I was looking for a book I need to return to the library soon. What are you carrying there?"

He gave her a lopsided grin she knew well enough, the one he sported when he was particularly happy with himself. "Why don't you sit over by the couch and I'll show you?" he told her, the inches between them diminishing until he was touching her shoulder with his free hand and pushing her back towards her couch. Upon reaching the piece of furniture, she sat on it without complain, remaining silent and studying her partner, who was now kneeling before her, with questioning eyes.

"Close your eyes," Natsu ordered.

When she hesitated, he insisted. "Trust me, Lucy. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know that, but…" she interrupted.

"Please," he pleaded. "Just do it for me. You won't regret it, I promise." She took a deep breath, and he watched the hesitation in her eyes disappear.

With a sharp nod of the head, she did as she was told. "What is this all about, anyways?" she asked when his hands landed on her knees. He didn't fail to notice the slight tremor that shook her. He smiled to himself, incapable of withholding the smug grin that fought to come out flourishingly. "Just, relax," he said softly, his voice almost a caress on her skin. "You'll find out soon enough."

Lucy held her breath when she felt Natsu's warm fingers slide down her legs. His words seemed to synchronize with his touch, forcing her to become hyperaware of his presence, his warmth, his fingers, his voice. She both hated and loved that he had such an effect on her. But she hated even more the jealousy that suddenly consumed her at the thought that he could have such an effect on anyone else; or worse, that he _wanted_ to have or _had_ had such intimate moments with someone other than herself.

She had no business thinking that way, yet couldn't help herself. Denial had stopped working for her. If she were to be completely honest, it had never fully worked. That was the problem with denial: you were only _pretending_ to fool yourself; deep down, you knew better. She liked Natsu, and she craved for his touch. It was impossible to say otherwise when he made her body hypersensitive with just the graze of his fingers. She silently demanding more, secretly waiting and hoping for his hands to caress more fully, to explore her curves and stake a claim.

Lucy's skin tingled as his fingers glided down her legs, trailing all the way down to her sandaled feet. He slowly undid the straps and took her shoes off; and if she didn't know any better, she could've passed the touch as seductive. He massaged her ankles before moving back up her calves, and her breathing became erratic, harsh. She felt the room grow warm. Where his fingers had once touched with reassurance, they now trembled over her skin. Oh, may all the high powers help her, but it _was_ seductive! Natsu Dragneel wanted her, and he had most definitely noticed she wanted him, too.

The realization overwhelmed her, but was short-lived. The elation dwindled when his hands parted from her skin, leaving her confused, frustrated, and…well, yeah, aroused. She almost panicked, insecurities immediately taking over. What if she had been wrong, and Natsu had only been trying to help her release some stress? What if he'd realized midway what his touch had provoked in her, and now felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave? What if, what if, what if. _What if_ was too dangerous a thought right then.

His voice forced her attention away from her thoughts and back to him, the undeniable huskiness with which he spoke surprising her.

"Lucy, open your eyes."

She followed his command instinctively, and her eyes met his as soon as they fluttered open. The passion that burned in his pupils bewitched her. She had been so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed his hands had wrapped around her calves once more, his grip secure and alluring. They gazed at each other, a heavy silence filled with unspoken feelings surrounding them.

Natsu couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He had no idea his little plan would prove so pleasurable. The initial apprehension that had settled over Lucy had quickly turned into desire, making him sizzle from the inside out with his own. Despite his growing need to touch her, he had managed to slip away and slide the new shoes he had bought for her on. But the second his hands returned to her skin, he was unable to keep away. He caressed his way up to her calves, covering them almost completely with his hands, and pulled her closer to him. All to which she was completely oblivious, lost in thought. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and asked her to open her eyes. His voice sounded more like a heated plea than anything else, his words heavily coated with a desire that was proving too hard to contain.

Her eyes shone brightly and captured him in an instant, revealing the dark temptress she hid inside. All wishes for restrain disappeared in that moment, and quickly got replaced with the need to respond to her unspoken challenge. He was nestled between her legs, and still fighting the urge to get closer. She all but beckoned him nearer. She whispered his name, the invocation both questioning his intentions and inviting him to continue. He noticed she kept her arms stiffly beside her, willing them to stay in place. She wanted to touch him, he discovered, and was finding it hard to resist him. That pleased him. Immensely. The realization almost made him forget the reason why he was there in the first place.

"I bought you something," Natsu said, his words a struggled, guttural declaration, as his fingers cascaded down her legs, bringing her attention to the new pair of shoes adorning her feet. She gasped when her eyes landed on them, her hands flying to cover her mouth. The shock and gratification and…_love_ in her eyes were unmistakable; and he smiled gently. His thumbs rubbed soft, affectionate circles over her ankles as he spoke again, "You called yourself a fairy-tale princess the other day; and well, no Cinderella is complete without her very own pair of glass slippers."

Lucy stared aghast at the glass slippers encasing her feet, the red nail polish on her toes shining translucently through the polished surface. She was speechless. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. The gesture spoke of not only the attentiveness with which Natsu listened to her, but also of his deep understanding of her feelings. Of his wish to not only indulge her in her fantasies, but to become a part of them—to live them, reenact them, and by doing so, make them reality and no longer fantasy.

All her defenses came down at that moment, and only Natsu remained. The man could be loud, and obnoxious, and frustratingly slow at getting things sometimes. He loved to play deaf or dumb and pretend he didn't understand what he didn't want to understand. He had a one-track mind that more often than not got him (and everyone else around) in trouble. He could be selfish, egotistical, and ole plain idiotic at times. But there was one thing, above all, that made him stand out above the rest—the way he cared, protected, defended, and fussed over his loved ones. His biggest strength was his unreserved love for those who earned it. One that never died, never questioned, never challenged; one that was unconditional, undemanding, unobtrusive.

And Natsu Dragneel loved her—adored her, even. She could tell by the way he was looking at her. He had also lowered his defenses, taken a chance at baring his heart out for her—and _only_ her, that undeniably jealous part of her cared to remind her. He didn't need to say it, she just knew. He loved her like he loved no other. If that lopsided, self-accomplished grin was anything to go by, the cocky, carefree bastard also knew she loved him back, and just as much as he did her.

Willing herself to action, yet still shunning words, she moved her hands and cupped his face, faintly caressing his cheeks before settling over them. She pulled him closer, tilting his head up as she lowered hers slightly towards his. Finally ready to speak, she whispered, her voice shaking with emotions she no longer wanted to hide, "You do know this makes you the corniest, biggest sop ever, right?"

"I do believe I've outdone myself this time, yes," Natsu replied, completely disregarding her teasing. The cocky grin widening unrepentantly.

"How did you get them?" The question was a valid one. She was intrigued.

"I had them custom made, obviously!" he responded as if the answer was really, actually that obvious.

Adoringly stupid man that he was, he had actually gone and got her _real_ glass slippers. She loved him even more for the fact they were teasing each other and having one of the most ridiculous conversations ever while their eyes poured unrivaled affection and they held onto each other in the most intimate embrace they had ever shared. She guessed she was, in fact, a weirdo; but then so was he—_her_ weirdo.

She couldn't help replying, "Well, that clearly makes you the Fairy Godmother, then."

"Nah," Natsu countered, his eyes gaining a glint of mischief, "it makes me a selfish bastard who is not above using any means available to get what he wants. Including resorting to emotional manipulation."

Lucy quirked an amused eyebrow, expecting an explanation, and he drew dangerously closer to her. Gazes locked, Natsu lifted himself up, running his hands up her legs until reaching the back of her thighs. Stopping so close their noses touched and his lips brushed over hers when he spoke, he said, "You honestly think I won't use my _amazingly touching_ gift against you when we get into an argument? Or that I'm not aware of how it will floor, hands down, any other gift of any pretense asshole who comes courting you?" _Any stupid, pretense asshole with a death wish_, he added mentally for his own benefit. Lucy didn't need to know that…yet.

Still holding his face, Lucy let her lips curve into a small but highly entertained smile. "You wouldn't dare," she goaded him, as she daringly, albeit loosely, wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Oh, I would. It's not a threat, Lucy; it's a promise," he answered back, his hands growing bold as they began to move up and down her thighs in what was unmistakably a lover's caress.

Lucy's fingers trailed up his cheeks to his temples, then threaded through his hair in a firm grip. "You _are_ a bastard," she said, raising her voice, yet her words were everything but a reproach.

"I know," Natsu continued. "And now that we've established that…" He paused, and then grinned, it immediately turning into a dark, passionate smirk. With a strong, and unquestioningly possessive, grip on her thighs, he slid her down the couch and brought her onto his lap. "…I'm going to kiss you."

And he did. With one firm arm around her waist and the other set over her back's length, his hand disappearing under her hair, fisting it possessively, he brought his mouth to hers. Her arms encircled him, her fingers desperately tangling with his messy pink locks. The kiss was fierce and determined, him never questioning his movements or her desire for him to continue exploring. Their lips opened and closed over each other in a maddening and rapturous trance, their fingers and arms tightening their hold of each other, mimicking the growing overflow of their passion and need. Their tongues met and teased, caressed and enveloped. If they ever came apart, it was only to regain a flimsy breath of air before they dived back in into the comfort of their lover's mouth.

Lucy's legs tightened around Natsu, and he brought his hand down to her ass, encouraging her reach for proximity. She moaned inside his mouth, and his fingers urged her closer. Releasing her lips, he trailed wet, butterfly kisses down her neck and below her ear. His tongue teased the appendage before he took the earlobe into his mouth, reveling in the feeling playing with her cool earring provoked. Her labored breathing grew louder, becoming pleasant, arousing sounds to his ears. In a quick move that caught him by surprise, Lucy pulled him away from her neck by his hair, the light pain elicited only increasing his desire.

She held him in place with a gaze. Their chests heaving, the room filled with the sounds of their loud and erratic intakes of air. As they stared into each other's eyes, her fingers relaxed and began massaging his scalp. The hand holding her bottom slid up to her waist, claiming it with a firm grip, while the other left her golden tresses to caress the expanse of her back.

"Lu—" he began to say, only to get interrupted by the sudden pronouncement of her feelings for him. "I am yours," she had declared, to what he elatedly responded, "Yes, you are mine." Leaning forward, he kissed her lips softly, and added, "And I am yours," as he retreated. He knew voicing her feelings had been hard for her, just as it was for him. As open as they were to friendship, even if concerning deep, soul-binding friendship, they were guarded to love. They had been hurt in the past, and protecting their hearts from heartbreak was one of the many things they had in common. When you truly loved another, you surrendered all of yourself to that person. You gave them power over you. Power that could destroy you, but also power that could make you immensely stronger, power that could make you better in ways you could never achieve on your own. It was an "all in" partnership, with no hesitations or holding backs.

Lucy smiled at his words, beaming at him as she nodded to confirm that she accepted him as hers. She let one of her hands retreat from his hair and trail down to his face. Her fingers brushed his cheek softly, reverently; and she reveled in the feeling of his hands on her. Her shirt had ridden up her torso during their deliriously delicious kissing spree, exposing her midriff to his warm fingers that now rubbed tender circles around her waist and the ones that caressed her back under her bra. Natsu hadn't been shy, nor had he cared about propriety. He had touched her completely consumed by passion. _Ravished_ her, that was what he had done. Yet, he had been gentle, and had endeavored to pleasure her independently of his own need and desire. Strangely enough, now that the feverous need had somewhat wound down, she did not mind their intimate position at all. Instead, she felt comfortable, protected even. Like she belonged there, in Natsu's embrace, and he in hers.

"So, I guess this," Natsu said, alluding to their currently entangled bodies and the undeniably pleasurable activities they had been engaged in a few moments before, "makes me Prince Charming, huh?"

Lucy's smile grew as she shook her head. Had she mentioned how much she loved this man for his amazing ability to continue that ridiculous conversation between them? Ridiculous yet profoundly deep. It was weird, for lack of a better word, how they managed to reveal deeper feelings through this sort of rapport. "No," she countered, her gaze fixed on his. Her fingers stilled over his cheek, cupping his face firmly. "You are no Prince Charming, Natsu Dragneel."

He raised a daringly amused pink eyebrow, completely unaffected by her words, knowing she was still teasing. "Is that so?" At her nod, he prompted, "Then what does it make me, miss Cinderella?"

The smirk she gave him then almost stole his breath away. It did, however, manage to bring his fingers to a brief stop before he regained his wits and continued caressing her skin. "It makes you a cunning, selfish, and _overwhelmingly sweet_ bastard who is not above using emotional manipulation to get what he wants. Including bearing his heart out and thus making it impossible for the love-stricken maiden to deny him."

He threw his head back as he laughed wholeheartedly. Gods, did he love his woman's mind! She was one amazing female. "Love-stricken maiden, huh?"

She nodded, shrugged. "Can't help it," she said, feigning nonchalance. "You know what that smile of yours does to me."

He laughed again. That, he knew…just as well as she knew that the smile she was giving him now had the same effect on him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled himself up, holding her close and bringing her up with him. Her legs tightened around him instinctively to secure her position, and her arms held onto his shoulders. To her credit, she didn't seem surprised or uncomfortable by his move. He sat down on the couch, and let Lucy settle on his lap. She cuddled closer, her legs extending over the cushions. She rested her head on his chest as he brought his arms around her and secured her in his embrace. He absentmindedly caressed her arm and shoulder while she rubbed circles over his exposed pectorals.

After a short moment of absolute yet contented silence, Natsu turned his head to his left, and setting his gaze on Lucy's feet, started to laugh. He called her name, making her lift her head and find his eyes. Then, pointing at her feet, one clad in the glass slipper while the other lay bare, he said, "I think you just had another Cinderella Moment."

She immediately joined him, her higher-pitched laughter ringing in their ears. Her eyes searched the floor, where she found the missing glass slipper. It was obvious that in the passionate haze from earlier, she'd managed to lose one of her new shoes. "I guess I did," she answered once she had controlled her laughing. She brought her right leg up, and slipped the slipper off, then bent down and carefully placed it next to the other. Returning her gaze to Natsu, who was still holding her close, she added, "Let's hope it won't be the last."

The sudden fire in his eyes gave her the only answer she needed before he swooped down and took command of her lips in a ravenous and assertive kiss that oozed determination. Her arms flew around his neck, and her fingers tangled in his hair, bringing him closer. It wouldn't be the last; of that, she was sure. Natsu Dragneel didn't make idle threats, he made promises; and his gaze had promised her his Cinderella, as he had recently taken to calling her, would find herself without her slipper and in often need of his comforting arms. She couldn't complain. Life was good like that.

Resting blissfully on her bed hours later, Lucy began to wonder. If someone had told her a week ago that her childish—and, okay, granted, weird—need to deal with her lost pair of shoes would've led to her and Natsu owning up to their feelings for each other, she would've laughed. Hard, loudly, and probably for hours. Now, as she lay completely wrapped in her man's warm embrace, she'd proudly say she'd gladly lose a stupid pair of expensive sandals all over again, if it made Natsu ravish her each and every time that happened. She felt him move beside her, just as he tightened the arms folded around her. Glancing up to find his eyes, he gave her an impish grin that promised trouble with a capital and bolded "T," penned in a bright-warning red. Judging by his reactions, then, she mused he most definitely agreed.

* * *

**_So, how was it? Don't forget to let me know what you think._**

Second one-shot is a "Sleeping-Beauty Moment," and, as you might have guessed, it's a GaLe (And yes, Gajeel so happens to be the one compared to Sleeping Beauty).


End file.
